The invention concerns containers for various products, and in particular relates to containers with molded plastic, threaded closures for products such as powdered concentrates that require a scoop.
Protein powders, weight gain formulas, weight loss formulas, vitamin and mineral supplement powders and similar products are usually sold in containers with plastic threaded closures. These are often relatively large-mouth containers, often 110 mm or 120 mm in diameter. Powdered products that are for mixing by the consumer into water or other liquid beverages often are sold with a scoop, a simple plastic device placed directly in the container with the powdered product. Even if placed on the top surface of the powdered product, the scoop will work its way down into the powder during shipping, and therefore the consumer must retrieve the scoop by hand, reaching into the powder, which produces a messy and objectionable situation.
There have been some approaches to this problem. In one approach, a powdered baby formula container, non-threaded, had a closure secured to the container in a normal way but the closure had an upper part to house a scoop. For access to the scoop the closure was swung upwardly on a hinge. The powdered contents were sealed into the container, with a liner secured to the upper rim of the non-threaded container. See U.S. Published Application No. 2008/0156808.
A simpler and more efficient way of storing a scoop separate from a powdered or liquid concentrate product is needed, especially for threaded closures and for the case in which products are for human consumption.
In addition to the above published application, the following patents and publications show prior approaches to storing a scoop or utensil in or adjacent to a cap, sometimes to prevent the utensil from being submerged in the contained product: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,175,041, 5,705,212, 5,415,309, 5,090,572, 4,216,875, 3,679,093, 3,624,787, D572,538, U.S. pub. No. 2008/0093366, Japan pub. app. Nos. 2007-137510, 2004-315068, 2000-287807, 2000-107052 and Great Britain pub. app. No. 2 250 271.
Of the above patents and publications, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,705,212 and 7,175,041 show storage and retention of a utensil or scoop within some form of cap. In the former the utensil is in a snapped-on, non-threaded overcap; in the latter the scoop is held up against the top panel inside a deep threaded cap.